


Saturn

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Nicknames, No Smut, Song Lyrics, Steven Universe References, Suggestive Themes, inspired by a writing prompt, optional sad ending, werewolf ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: Inspired by the prompt; Person A helping Person B dry and brush their hair after a showerTheme: Saturn(Chapter 2 is optional, it's an alternate ending for us angst lovers)
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/Rendog, Scar/Ren
Kudos: 29





	1. "Escapism"

“Oh, kitty?” Scar looked up from his book to see Ren standing in a towel, his damp tail dripping water all over the floor. “Could you help me with my hair? There’s a snag I can’t quite get out.”

“Of course, but dry off a bit more first, then sit by me,” The builder rest his book down before tapping the bed. Ren nodded, then took off his towel before rubbing himself dry. “Ah! And put on some clothes, you heathen!” Ren laughed as Scar averted his eyes.

“What, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” Ren approached, dropping his towel on the ground and sliding beside Scar on the bed.

“Nope, off my good satin sheets. Go get dry, put on some semblance of clothes, and then I’ll help you.” Scar pushed Ren away, eyes closed. Again, Ren laughed before strolling over to the dresser. Scar’s old adventuring outfit rested in the cedar drawer, so Ren borrowed the pants from it. Once more or less dressed, he sat back beside Scar. The builder merely sighed before grabbing a wooden hairbrush from the bedside table, its back carved with a depiction of Saturn.

Scar sat at the head of the bed, Ren cross-legged in front of him. Running the brush through wet hair, Scar used his nimble fingers to detangle any knots he could so he didn’t hurt Ren. They sat like that for a few minutes, Ren murmuring pleased nonsense when Scar ran the brush by his large, fluffy ears.

“Ah!” Ren yelped as Scar pulled at a particularly nasty knot, wobbling close to the edge of the bed.

“Sorry, dearest, I didn’t mean to pull so hard.” Scar assured, reaching up and scratching behind Ren’s ear. The werewolf sighed, leaning into the touch.

“I know you’d never hurt me on purpose, hon. Just surprised me, that’s all.” Ren took the hand rubbing the soft fluff of his ear and kissed the back of it. Scar smiled, leaning against Ren’s back and dropping the brush by his side on the bed. His other arm draped over Ren’s shoulder and his boyfriend took that hand as well, pressing them both to his chest. 

As they sat, Scar adjusted his legs so he could be closer against Ren and began to hum. Ren recognized the tune as one he’d played earlier that day, “Escapism”.

“I’d rather be free, free, free,” Ren half-sang, half hummed. “I’d rather be free, free, free. Free, free, free from here.” He rested back against Scar’s chest, allowing the builder to see his face better. The werewolf looked up and caressed Scar’s cheek. “Not talking about you, babes. I love it here in your arms.”

“You absolute charmer, you worried me,” Scar jokingly chided, and he bent down to press a kiss to Ren’s forehead. “There, your punishment for teasing me!”

“Ah, punishment and teasing, huh?” Ren growled and bit lip sensually, raising an eyebrow. Scar spluttered, swiftly heaving Ren off his lap.

“Get off me, scoundrel!” His boyfriend smirked as he sat up and turned around, and Scar’s heart couldn’t help but flutter. The werewolf was rather short and stocky, his abs rippling when he laughed, and when he wore Scar’s pants his tail hung over the waistband. In summary, he had what Scar called the perfect body. Being much twiggier, Scar envied Ren’s muscles.

“You call me a scoundrel and a heathen, but you can’t tear your eyes off my body! Who’s the little scamp now?” Ren’s smile grew smug as he caught Scar’s line of sight. The builder merely sighed, rising to his knees and cupping the werewolf face in his hands, simply turning him to putty.

“Still you,” This time, Ren didn’t retort, too busy wagging his tail as Scar scratched under his chin. The latter laughed quietly before pecking Ren’s nose. “We’ve been up all night; I’m going to change into my pajamas to sleep, ‘kay?” Ren whined when Scar stepped away, but he let his boyfriend go. 

Once Scar returned, they quickly slipped under the bedsheets and cuddled close, falling asleep instantaneously. It was a warm night, spring’s tender embrace giving way to summer’s scorching heat, and the air hung heavy with humidity, dew settling on the grass outside.

But inside, under satin sheets with Saturn rising outside the window, Scar and Ren felt light and free.


	2. Optional Angst

_“We’ve been up all night; I’m going to change into my pajamas to sleep, ‘kay?” Ren whined when Scar stepped away, but he let his boyfriend go. ___

__Ren sat alone in the bedroom, his tail dripping on good satin sheets and his hair full of knots. Beside him lay a wooden hairbrush, the handle broken and the image of Saturn scratched out with claw marks._ _

__The late autumn breeze felt cold and dry against his bare skin, so unlike that early summer just months ago. In the distance, the sun shaded the sky with rosy tints as it fled, and Saturn was visible on the horizon. He sighed before dropping himself onto the bed. ‘Another sleepless night,’ he predicted. Ren looked out the window, and a little pain rose in his chest. Though the air was empty and the window open, he felt trapped._ _

__He’d rather be free._ _


End file.
